Lord of the Rings: A New Journey
by AnnieRosethorn
Summary: Ten teenagers find themselves in Middle-Earth to destroy something far more powerful than the "One Ring".....


A/N: This is my first chapter and there will soon be more. I know it's a little short, so the next chapters will be longer. Well, I don't have anything else to say, so please read and review. Hopefully more chapters will be up soon. Bye!!  
  
========  
  
Lord of the Rings: A New Journey  
  
Chapter One: Normal Lives.Or So They Thought  
  
========  
  
A young girl looked up at the ceiling of her school. It was test time, and she had no intentions of doing it. I didn't study, she thought. What if I get a bad grade? If I do, then I will never hear the end of it from my parents. The teacher handed the test packets to the person in front of her and told everyone to get a piece of paper. The girl named Annie took one from her binder. When she passed the booklets to the rest of the students in back of her, she concentrated on the questions. She tried to remember sentences from reading materials, but couldn't. I can remember paragraphs from LOTR, but not stuff from school!! I HATE school!!  
  
========  
  
At the end of class, Annie handed her test to the teacher. "I don't know if I did good, but I hope I did," she said to the teacher. "You did fine," the teacher assured her. Annie smiled and went to the hall where her friends were waiting for her. "If we had to wait any longer, we would have left," teased one of her friends. "Oh, wow! Five seconds!" retorted Annie. "Yeah, right!" her friend continued. "That was an hour!!" "Whatever!" Annie retorted. All of her friends laughed and they all walked home.  
  
"End of school!" cried Annie.  
  
"Only for three days," reminded her friend, Lily.  
  
"You ruined it for her," said her other friend, Eric.  
  
"Yeah, well it feels like it'll be longer than that," said Annie. "I mean: how long has it been since we last had a three-day weekend?"  
  
"Like, a month," answered Adam.  
  
"Yeah, so we should be happy about our break," Annie told her ten friends.  
  
Her friends all referred to Annie as the leader of the group. Her friends include Lily, Adam, Eric, Alanna, Teresa and Tamera (Twins), Alex, Leslie, Jack, and Shawn. They were all 13, and were in Eighth Grade. Annie has long blonde-brown hair and brown eyes. Lily, her closest friend, has long dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Alanna has medium reddish-brown hair and blue eyes; Eric has bleached blond hair and hazel eyes; Adam has brown hair and blue eyes; Teresa has medium red hair and green eyes along with her twin, Tamera; Alex and Jack have brown hair, Alex with brown eyes, and Jack with blue; and Leslie has medium-long black hair and brown eyes. They all like going to the mall and hanging out at the movies. But whatever they did, they love going to Annie's house to watch Lord of the Rings on her big- screen TV. Although they have seen the movie several times, they always enjoy watching it: especially Annie.  
  
========  
  
Annie and her friends walked to Annie's house. They were all reciting lines from the movie, hoping to watch it once they got to their destination. Annie started her favorite:  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor," she said with Boromir's accent. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!"cried Alex, imitating Legolas; pose and accent alike. "The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do this!" Alanna imitated Gimli.  
  
"If the ring is not destroyed, what then?" Eric said. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!?"  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Adam imitated Gimli. They all stated laughing. Even though they spoke not in shouts, but in regular voices (with accents of the characters), others still heard them from across the street. They shook their heads.  
  
"I will take it!" Annie shouted this time, with Frodo's accent. "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor. Though.I do not know the way." The people that heard her walked away, bewildered and confused. "That is always funny to see them walk away," laughed Leslie.  
  
"Yeah!" replied Eric. "Isn't that the fifth time!?!" Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Oh, you know what would be fun?" Annie asked her friends. "If we could go to Middle-Earth and be our favorite races; like I would be a hobbit."  
  
"So would I," said Lily. "And I would talk to Fro-"  
  
"Frodo left Middle-Earth, lisse*." Annie told Lily. "I read it somewhere, and you should know. You studied them, didn't you?"  
  
"Well..no," answered Lily. Everyone laughed.  
  
========  
  
When they were about five miles from Annie's house, they all started to recite lines from the movie again. They all laughed as they did so, and Annie talked about how cute Frodo was. Teresa went on about Legolas, and Annie started to prove her wrong.  
  
"Frodo is the cutest character in the movie. He is the star. I like him. Legolas looks weird." She stuck her tongue out at Teresa. Annie walked ahead of the rest and closed her eyes. Well, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she hit a metal pole. It knocked her unconscious.  
  
========  
  
The next thing she knew, Annie was laying on a dirt road, and not a sidewalk. Where am I? She thought. She sat up and gaped at a horse walking towards her. All she could do was gasp. "Get out of the road, lady!' the driver said as he road passed her. Someone offered a hand. "You should stay out of Farmer Maggots way, miss," he said. "He isn't very friendly if you don't know him." She took the offered hand and allowed him to lift her up. When she looked at his face, she saw something familiar in it. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a strange accent too, and sounded a bit Scottish to Annie. "Are you Scot-," she began to ask, when a name whispered in her mind. Peregrine Took, it said. "Peregrine Took?" she whispered. "Well, yes, that is my name," he told her. "And why are you dressed in weird clothing?" She looked at him curiously, then looked down. Sure enough he had hairy feet. She jumped back.  
  
"You- you're a-a-a a h-hobbit?!" she stammered. "B-b-but, it-it-can't be. I- I'm in. Middle-Earth then."  
  
"Yes, I'm a hobbit, and yes, you are in Middle-Earth," the hobbit said. "Why? You seem lost."  
  
She shook her head, for she knew she was in Hobbiton, in The Shire. She looked around for her friends, and finally heard Eric and Adam calling her. My friends are here, too? She thought.  
  
"Annie!" Adam called. With him came Eric. "What were you thinking, walking with your eyes clo-" Adam looked around him and saw holes, horse-drawn carts, and short, hairy-footed people. "Hobbits?!" he whispered. "Annie, what are we doing here?"  
  
"I don't know," said Annie, just as confused as her best friend. "All I remember is closing my eyes and running into a pole and expected to wake up in my house; not a fantasy world. I don't even know how I got here!"  
  
"Well, I remembered running to you, then you disappeared," said Eric. "We ran after you, and lost the others; I think. Other than that, I don't have a clue."  
  
"Pippin, do you-" someone started. "What in The Shire are they doing here?" he asked. This hobbit had blonde-brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, look Adam. Sean Astin!" cried Eric. Annie rolled her eyes and flicked Eric on the ear. "Ow," he whispered. "Lisse, that's not Sean Astin. It's-" "Samwise Gamgee..?" Adam interrupted. "Yes," said the hobbit named Sam. "How do you know my name? And what are you wearing?" "Uh, clothes. Dude, where have you been?" Adam asked. "Bag End," Sam answered. "Talking with my master. I'll go get him. He'll decide what to do with you." The hobbit ran off and left the humans to talk among themselves. They questioned Pippin about what was going on in The Shire, and who had almost run Annie over. He told them that hobbits where working on there own business, which wasn't exactly what the humans asked, but they let him talk. He told them that Farmer Maggot had almost run the girl over, and that he wasn't very friendly to Merry and himself because of the amount of stuff they steal. About ten minutes later, Sam came back. "Okay," he said. "These are the new people."  
  
Annie looked up to see another hobbit Sam had brought. "Hello," she said, not recognizing him. Then the word Master rang in her head. It can't be, she thought. Frodo left The Shire.  
  
========  
  
A/N: I sometimes say elvish words, so don't be alarmed at the sudden use of strange words, okay.  
  
*-Lisse: Quenya meaning 'Hun' (I think) 


End file.
